I Love You
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kise Ryouta x Reader Drabble]; hanya butuh tiga kata untuk menjelaskan perasaannya kepadamu.
1. Habit

1: HABIT

Terik matahari yang menerangi ruangan membuat [Name] menguap karna mengantuk, dan dia menyedot kotak berisi susu melon yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Di sebelahnya, Kise mengamati perempuan dengan rambut [Hair Color] itu dengan serius.

"[Surname]-cchi..."

"Mm?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu menggigit sedotan saat kamu minum sesuatu?"

"Ah."

[Name] melepaskan gigitannya setelah sadar tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Seperti kata Kise, [Name] selalu menggigit sedotan saat dia sedang minum; dilakukan secara tidak sengaja, tentunya.

"Ne, Kise-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu berhasil melihat sesuatu sekecil itu? Maksudku, orang lain pasti tidak akan menyadari kalau aku selalu menggigit sedotan saat aku minum."

"I-Itu..."

Wajah Kise berubah sedikit merah dan dia langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia tanpa sadar selalu mengamati semua tentang [Name]—ya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan itu; kebiasaan seorang stalker.

Dan untungnya, bel masuk menyelamatkan Kise sehingga dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan [Name].


	2. Jealousy

2: JEALOUSY

Kise melihat Kagami dan [Name] yang berbicara satu sama lain dengan senang. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini—bahkan [Name] jarang sekali tersenyum saat bersamanya! Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tertawa senang dengan laki-laki itu!?

"Kenapa begitu, [Surname]-cchi!?"

"Kenapa apa?"

Saat melihat [Name] ada di depannya, wajah Kise berubah merah. Apa dia berbicara dengan keras? Tidak... [Name] bertanya 'kenapa apa', jadi dia pasti tidak mendengar perkataannya—iya kan?

"Kise-kun, tingkahmu aneh."

"T-Tidak ada yang aneh dengan t-tingkahku!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu berteriak?"

[Name] melihat Kise yang terdiam. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuka mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya menutupnya lagi karna tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ah, Kagami-kun..."

"Hm?"

Kise melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah iri; terlihat aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, membuat semua orang menjauh dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan kalimat yang sama di kepala mereka.

—Lebih baik menjauh dari Kise Ryota sekarang.

Di sebelah Kise, [Name] masih berbicara dengan Kagami, tidak menyadari laki-laki yang iri itu.


	3. Warm Hand

3: WARM HAND

Kise berjalan di sebelah [Name] yang menggosokkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain, sambil menaikkan syal yang ada di lehernya. Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat, karna perempuan itu selalu memakai sarung tangan berwarna [Favorite Color].

"[Surname]-cchi, dimana sarung tanganmu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di kamar mandi pagi ini. Dan itu sarung tanganku satu-satunya..."

[Name] menghela nafas, bisa terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang kecewa. Tangannya berubah pucat karna kedinginan, dan nafasnya terlihat jelas di udara. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kise, dan dia tersenyum sambil melepas sarung tangan kiri miliknya.

"Kise-kun?"

"Pakai ini, [Surname]-cchi!"

Kise memasang sarung tangan kirinya ke tangan kiri [Name] yang melihat Kise dengan wajah bingung. Sekarang, di tangan kanan [Name] dan tangan kiri Kise tidak terpasang apa-apa.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tangan yang satunya—Ah..."

"Sekarang tanganmu tidak akan kedinginan!"

Kedua tangan tanpa sarung tangan itu sekarang berpegangan dengan erat satu sama lain. Kise terlihat sangat senang; senyum senang terpasang di wajahnya dan wajah [Name] yang tersipu malu membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

"Apa saja untukmu [Surname]-cchi!"


	4. Cute

4: CUTE

[Name] menaruh kepalanya di meja, ditutupi dengan tangannya yang menyilang. Kise melihat ini dengan wajah bingung karna [Name] tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, apalagi di saat sedang berjalannya pelajaran.

"[Surname]-cchi, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"..."

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari [Name], Kise berusaha melihat perempuan berambut [Hair Color] itu lebih jelas dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah [Name], dan juga berusaha menghindari penglihatan sensei yang sedang menulis di papan tulis kelas.

"Ah, dia tidur..."

Kise mengamati wajah [Name] yang sedang tidur. Bagaimana sebagian dari rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, bagaimana mulutnya bergerak dengan pelan dan menggumamkan suara kecil, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kise-kun..."

"!?"

Mendengar namanya yang digumamkan [Name] dengan tiba-tiba, secara refleks, Kise langsung berdiri kaget; kursinya jatuh ke belakang, membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas kaget.

"Kise, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa sensei!"

Yah, paling tidak dia bisa melihat wajah [Name] yang manis saat sedang tidur.


	5. Confession

5: CONFESSION

Kise mengepalkan tangannya dengan gugup—hari ini, dia akan menyatakan cintanya untuk [Name]... atau setidaknya dia pikir begitu. Kemarin, dia menaruh sebuah surat di loker sepatu [Name] yang meminta perempuan itu agar bertemu di belakang gym sekolah.

Dan sebuah tendangan keras menyadarkannya dari pikiran.

"Oi, Kise! Konsentrasilah pada latihan atau akan kutendang!"

"Kamu sudah menendangku, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Anggota tim basket yang lain sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik Kise. Laki-laki yang biasanya selalu percaya diri di depan fansnya itu sekarang berwajah gugup dan juga sedikit merah.

"Kise-kun!"

Suara [Name] yang tiba-tiba membuat Kise gagal melakukan dunk dan jatuh ke lantai. [Name] yang kaget langsung berlari ke tempat Kise jatuh, menghiraukan tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di gym.

"Kise-kun!? Kamu tidak apa-apa!?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, [Surname]-cchi. Ada apa?"

"Etto... Tadi Yamada-san dari kelas 1-3 menyatakan cinta kepadaku di belakang gym. Kurasa dia orang yang menaruh surat cinta di loker sepatuku kemarin..."

Kise terbelak saat mendengar ini. Apa [Name] salah menyangka kalau surat itu dari Yamada? Tapi memang salahnya karna dia terlalu takut untuk menuliskan namanya sendiri di surat itu.

"L-Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu, [Surname]-cchi?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya."

"Hah..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah yang lega. [Name] melihatnya dengan bingung, begitu juga anggota tim basket yang lain, dengan pengecualian Moriyama yang menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'perempuan yang disukai Kise'.

"Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Aku lebih suka bersama Kise-kun daripada laki-laki lain."

Perkataan itu merupakan peluru terakhir yang membuat wajah Kise berubah menjadi merah padam dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Kise-kun!?"

"Oi, Kise! Latihan belum selesai!"


	6. Confession (Real)

6: CONFESSION (REAL)

[Name] melihat Kise yang berwajah merah padam; mereka berdua berdiri di belakang gym sekolah, tempat yang paling terkenal untuk menyatakan cinta, menerima... dan juga menolak, tentunya. Kise mulai gugup dan berpikir apa mungkin ini adalah hal yang salah.

—Bagaimana kalau [Surname]-cchi menolakku? Apa kita masih bisa menjadi teman seperti biasa?

"Kise-kun? Kenapa kamu memanggiku kesini?"

"A-Ah... Etto..."

Kise tidak bisa berbicara saking gugupnya, dan [Name] melihatnya dengan bingung. Kise Ryouta; seorang model yang selalu dikelilingi oleh fangirls-nya setiap hari, gugup? Tidak bisa dipercayai, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

"[S-Surname]-cchi—"

"Oi, Kise! Apa yang kamu lakukan, kabur dari latihan dan malah ada disini!?"

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai!?"

Kise berteriak kaget kepada Kasamatsu yang terlihat benar-benar kesal. Sebelum bisa dibawa pergi oleh Kasamatsu, Kise akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya; dia menarik nafas dalam dan melihat [Name] yang masih berwajah bingung.

"[Surname]-cchi! A-Aku suka kamu! Jadilah pacarku!"

"E-Eh?"

[Name] terbelak dengan pernyataan cinta dari Kise. Bahkan Kasamatsu yang awalnya berwajah kesal sekarang berwajah merah padam karna mendengar hal itu. Kise memejamkan matanya, takut akan jawaban dari [Name].

"K-Kise-kun... Aku..."


	7. End (Christmas Special)

7: END

[Name] mengecek jam tangannya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Hari ini, Kise dan [Name] berjanji untuk bertemu di departemen store untuk membeli hadiah natal. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membeli hadiah natal bersama karena tidak tahu selera masing-masing.

"[Name]-cchi, maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"Ah, Ryouta-kun!"

[Name] tersenyum saat melihat Kise yang datang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan, sebelum mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam departemen store.

"Jadi, hadiah apa yang kamu mau, [Name]-cchi?"

"Hmm... Aku belum memikirkan tentang itu. Tapi menurutku, apa saja yang dipilih Ryouta-kun pasti bagus."

Perkataan [Name] membuat Kise memerah, tapi laki-laki berambut pirang itu tetap tersenyum senang sambil berjalan. Dia mendongak ke atas, sebelum berhenti berjalan, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ne, [Name]-cchi..."

"Ada apa—"

Sebelum [Name] bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kise segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan [Name], membuat perempuan itu terkejut dan memerah. Kuning bertemu dengan [eye color], dan bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan dengan cepat namun lembut.

"R-Ryouta-kun...?"

"Lihat ke atas, [Name]-cchi."

Perempuan berambut [hair color] itu melihat ke atas. Mistletoe—tanaman khas natal—tergantung tepat di atas mereka berdua, memberikan alasan kenapa Kise mencium [Name] dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu; pikir [Name] sambil melihat Kise yang tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat natal, [Name]-cchi!"

"Selamat natal, Ryouta-kun."

...

...

...

"Ryouta-kun."

"Mm?"

"Sebenarnya, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang berciuman di bawah mistletoe... Kukira sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang benar-benar melakukannya."

"E-Eh? Serius?"


End file.
